Falling for the Devil
by Hypedupgirl
Summary: A girl with the looks of an angel and the temperment of a demon meets the Devil of Deimon High. Sparks fly and the Devil Bats get turned upside down. Kagome/Hiruma Experiment fic! ONESHOT


AN~ this is an attempt at a Hiruma/Kagome fic…I've had a few ideas floating around in my brain for a longer fic of the same nature but I don't have time to add another long chapter one. So…here we go.

**Falling for the Devil**

* * *

It was a sunny and beautiful spring day at Deimon High School. The birds were chirping, the students were studying and the American Football team was screaming.

"Where is the fucking Ha Ha brother?" This shout was followed by a round of machine gun fire, causing the rest of the team to run as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

"Hiruma…Juumonji said he'd be late today…He had to pick up his cousin who is enrolling tomorrow." Kurita shivered behind the irritated quarterback. He was silently thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't on the receiving end of Hiruma's gun today.

"Why didn't you say so fucking fatty?" Unfortunately the machine gun fire didn't stop. The blonde haired devil just grinned wider and chuckled evilly. "Kekekekeke…then the rest of the fucking team gets to run until he gets here."

That started a game of chase and run for your life within the Deimon bat team. Hiruma would chase with his machine gun, and the rest would run for their lives. That's how it went for two hours before the missing player actually showed up.

"Where the hell have you been Juumonji!" cried both Kuroki and Toganuo, too tired to even beat the living crap out of him like they had sworn to do as they ran. The whole team, save Hiruma who was polishing his gun and smacking his bubble gum, was lying in the field and swore an angel had come down from heaven when a girl stepped up beside the missing player.

"Guys, this is my cousin Kagome…Kagome, this is the team. You already know Kuroki and Toganuo, Kurita, Monkey boy or Monta, Ishimaru, Taki, Yukimitsu, Eyeshield and Komusubi." The girl's sapphire eyes followed Juumonji's finger and studied each of the players as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you but what happened? I know American Football doesn't include bullet holes." Kagome asked worriedly, pointing out the holes in the edges of their shoes and jersey's. The team just shook their heads; they didn't want this angelic girl to get mixed up with Hiruma and his demonic ways.

"That would be your fault fucking wench. You made Juumonji late, thus the rest of the team had to run until he got here." Hiruma popped his bubble gum and threw the cloth he used to shine his gun over his shoulder. Because of this, he didn't see the girl bristle angrily, her eyes darken dangerously, or Juumonji take two very large steps away from his cousin and closer to his team mates.

"Oh, it's my fault is it?" Her voice was sickly sweet, her steps silent as she stalked closer to the demon of the Devil Bats. The team sat up in a hurry, watching the girl as she stood behind Hiruma and an eerie wind blew at the two making her ponytail whip around in the air.

"Are you fucking deaf, fucking wench? I just said it was your fault." He turned and glanced down at the girl, his green eyes clashing with her blue. He was surprised though when she reached up, fisted her hand in the front of his shirt and pulled his face down to her level.

"You must be Hiruma. Juumonji has told me much about you. Let's get this one thing straight shall we?" Kagome purred darkly, making the team shiver as they reevaluated their thoughts on this 'angel'. "I catch you threatening my cousin, or his two cute, yet idiotic friends, and I will personally deal with you. That means no guns, no blackmail book, and no fucking verbal threats."

"Now Kagome, no need to get violent before you even enroll." Juumonji sighed, running his hand through his hair in the tell tale sign of exasperation. Kuroki and Toganuo scooted back a little more. They knew what it was like being on the receiving end of Kagome's anger and would rather not experience that again. Even the 'cute' remark didn't mean a thing to them, especially when she said they were idiotic.

Kagome sighed and threw Hiruma to the side. Throwing him being a very loose term as his feet didn't actually leave the ground but he did end up hitting his ass on the hill quite hard. Which made his eyes widen at the girl's strength, it was much stronger then Mamori's strength, and he had been hit by her many times.

"You're right Juu; I'd rather make a good first impression. But his arrogance just irks me…" The girl flashed a brilliant smile at the Ha Ha boys before turning to the rest of the team. "Sorry you had to see that but I don't like guys like him. Hope we all can be friends."

The team could only nod silently and watch as she turned, patted her cousin's cheek and walked up the hill and sat down next to what they guessed was her bag and opened a book.

"Get back to fucking practice you fucking maggots!" Hiruma yelled, setting off a round into the sky and sending the team to work on what they usually do. He stood and watched them with his gun resting against his shoulder; though out of the corner of his eye he studied the woman who had dared stand up against him. Her hair was long, much longer then what most girls kept it at these days, in its high pony tail it reached her back probably reaching close to her hips if she had it down and it had a blue tint to it when the sun shined just right. She seemed protective of her family, which would explain part of the outburst but he hadn't threatened the fucking Ha Ha brother in front of her which would mean she couldn't stand people who picked on others.

She also had a temper, which would make things very interesting. He admitted to himself that she was beautiful, especially when riled up like before. With her chest heaving and blue eyes sparkling dangerously, not to mention her strength…Hiruma had to wonder if he himself had a masochist streak in him.

"That's one strange girl eh Hiruma?" Musashi spoke from beside the blonde, as he also glanced at Kagome.

"Tch" Hiruma growled, only Musashi and Kurita would be able to catch him in the act like that. But he couldn't agree more with Musashi, that girl was strange.

And despite her angelic looks…

Hiruma's green eyes clashed with sapphire blue again as the girl looked up and pinned him with a dark look.

'_That girl is as much a demon as I…'_

__

"Gooooooo Devil Bats!" screamed Kagome, her cheers just as loud as the rest of the cheerleaders. How she got dragged into the cheerleading squad by Suzuna would forever be a mystery. One minute she and the girl were talking and giggling about how cute the new uniforms were and the next thing she knew she had one on and was piled onto the bus and were heading for the game against Kyoshin Poseidon.

But Kagome found out that the uniform not only fit her perfectly, but also showed more skin for her then any of the other girls. She had more leg to show, her stomach was toned and visible to the world, and she had cleavage to show for she was more endowed then the other cheerleaders. Hell, she could pick up these girls by herself and toss them into the air.

They were THAT tiny and she was THAT strong.

Of course, Suzuna had her doing more stuff then anyone, and always made sure she was closer to the field. It wasn't until she noticed that the two tall linebackers seemed to falter slightly every time she did the splits. She also noticed that her cousin noticed that and would get angry and push a bit harder each time.

She hid a devious smirk with one of her pom-poms. The boys were having some trouble ever since their wishbone formation went out the window; Sena was having a hard time getting past Kakei and Mizumachi was holding down the defensive fort. Turning she whispered deviously into Mamori's ear and chuckled as a mischievous look also came over the other woman's face and she nodded.

Suzuna was soon let it on their plan and they all let out a round of giggles that sent shivers down the spines of the whole Devil Bat team and their cheerleaders. Hiruma glanced over at them with a raised eyebrow, his eyes expressing the question in everyone's head.

_What the hell are those three planning?_

Kagome resumed her routine of flips and landing in the splits, but this time she landed slower than before. Her pom-poms gone she stretched backwards with her hands and, using some incredible muscle strength, slowly stood back up without using her hands and threw one tan leg higher in the air. This made the crowd go absolutely wild, and had the Oujou White Knights either wiping drool from their face or discreetly hiding their nosebleed.

Kagome laughed inside her head as she put her leg down. Running from demons and dodging attacks had given her a great amount of strength, speed, and flexibility. And now she would use what she had to her absolute advantage. Bending backwards, her back originally towards the field, gave the players a quick view of her cleavage, distracting them from their duties as a team.

This minor distraction allowed Sena to get past Kakei and shoot down the field.

"Go Eyeshield!!!!" She screamed careful not to call Sena by his real name since Mamori still didn't know that Eyeshield 21 was Sena. She had found out by total accident when looking for her cousin and walking on Hiruma and Sena talking about it. That encounter still sent a small chill down her back.

But right now she was pumped with adrenaline as Sena ran down the field, only to growl in frustration when Mizumachi stopped Sena only thirty centimeters from the touchdown line and Hiruma called a time out. This was the final stand and it was obvious that the team didn't have much left in them. They were tired, and they would need all their energy for their last play. So when they all huddled up to think of a plan she pushed her way into the middle.

"Kagome?" Juumonji was curious, especially to why his baby cousin was dressed in a cheer leading uniform that allowed those of the male population of ogle her. But she just ignored him and his obviously angry tone.

"Use the Devil Bat Dive. With such tall linebackers they won't be expecting it and if they do get in the way, Monta can use his jumping ability to jump up and Eyeshield can use him to jump even higher and get over them." Kagome said, her eyes never leaving Hiruma's face. A devious smirk spread across her face as Hiruma started chuckling.

"Kekekekeke, you heard her. That plan might just work." He sucked in his breath just as the referee called the end of the time out. "Crush 'em! YA-HA!"

The rest of the team, including Kagome and the cheerleaders, echoed the battle cry.

'_Two seconds left…Deimon has the ball…and it's a…'_ Kagome said in her head, echoing the announcer to the word. She performed one last series of flips just as Sena flew into the air. She couldn't help but squeal as Monta did exactly as she instructed and made himself the perfect platform for Eyeshield to gain more air. She wanted to strangle the gigantic blonde when he grabbed Sena's jersey and started pulling him back but settled for ripping her pom-poms up instead.

'_TOUCHDOWN!!!'_ She screamed in her head as she cheered, throwing her pom-poms in the air not caring that the pieces she ripped off showered over her like confetti. She and Suzuna ran to other team to do their job while the boys celebrated by kicking Sena around.

"Thank you for the wonderful Game." Kagome said flashing a bright smile, laughing inwardly as the boys just nodded silently.

"You're one scary woman you know that? Using tactics like that to distract Kakei and the others." Mizumachi said, leaning down to her eye level. While Suzuna giggled, Kagome's smiled turned into a mischievous smirk as she winked.

"I've learned to use what my mama gave me to the advantage I seek. Just so happens that your team liked what they saw." She laughed, turning sharply and whipping him in the face with her ponytail before she dashed over to the Devil Bats and pounced on her cousin and his two friends.

"Feisty little thing…" Mizumachi mused, watching her go. Kakei just shook his head and dragged his teammate over towards the bench.

"You guys did great! I'm so happy that my plan worked!" She laughed as she hugged her cousin and ruffled Kuroki and Toganuo's hair. She then went on to high five the rest of the team with a smile and congratulations for them all. A peal of laughter came from everyone when Hiruma let off a round from another machine gun straight into the air.

Blue eyes clashed with green again when Kagome stopped in front of Hiruma. He looking down at her indifferently and she looked up at him with a slight smile. She just nodded her head and started to turn away when she felt his hand on her shoulder, a small shiver skittered across her skin as she turned back to look up at him.

Not a second later she found his face centimeters from hers and her lips crushed in a bruising kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and her face turned an obvious shade of red as she heard gasps come from the team and a hushed silence came over the whole stadium.

When he pulled back to give her air he smirked evilly and chuckled.

"Kekekekeke, for once you're quiet fucking wench." He stuck a piece of bubble gum in his mouth and glanced away from her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and fisted her hand.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Her fist connected with his face and she huffed and stomped away, everyone making way for the angry girl. She didn't even notice Hiruma smile at her retreating back while a bruise already started appearing on his cheek, all she cared about was getting as far away from the blonde quarterback as possible.

'_That asshole stole my first kiss'_ Kagome's face remained a bright shade of red as her mind contemplated just how soft his lips were.

__

Kagome avoided Hiruma for the rest of that week. Despite having fought demons and faced the ultimate evil of all time, she could still not face up to her own feelings. She had denied having an attraction to the quarterback the first time she met him. Even then, despite being ticked off at him, his green eyes sent unwelcome shivers throughout her being.

"Nope, not this time." Kagome vowed, hardening herself and her heart. She wasn't going to take that chance again, not after being thrown to the side so many times by InuYasha. Despite that though, the feeling of the kiss still haunted her dreams and her thoughts, it also made her wonder what else he could do with that mouth of his other then foul talk.

'_I'm hopeless…'_ She sighed, heading for the American Football clubhouse. Everyone was in class at this time so the clubhouse would be empty unless you counted Cerberus and her teacher wouldn't miss her in her physical education class; she already exceeded the coach's expectations so she could do whatever the hell she wanted during this period.

Opening the door to the clubroom she glanced around and threw a bone to Cerberus so that he'd be quiet while she relaxed. She laid down on the couch and threw her arm over her eyes. She was exhausted.

Suzuna had guilt tripped her into staying on the cheerleading squad and practice there was refreshing, but add in all the sneaking around she did to stay away from the demon of Deimon High made her days very tiring. He was everywhere! She shared two classes with him, in both of which she sat right in front of him. And then everywhere she turned there he was! Blackmailing people, or shining his weapons, or reviewing the information in his little black book of blackmail, or even typing on his laptop. That's all she ever saw him doing during school unless it was time to practice.

Didn't he say himself once when she asked that he was fifty percent evil, fifty percent sex, and one hundred percent genius?

"I bet he's passing all his classes while I struggle in math…" She yawned, her eyes drooping slowly as sleep overtook her. She slipped off into a deep slumber just minutes before the door was roughly thrown open.

The one who threw it open?

The one man the woman had been avoiding like a plague the whole week. Hiruma walked in, carrying his bag of football gear and a whole arsenal of weapons, including three machine guns, a flame thrower, and a rocket launcher in one arm. In the other arm he carried his laptop and a pack of unopened gum.

"Oh?" His eyebrow rose when he noticed the 'demon woman' sleeping on the couch. He wasn't blind; he could tell that she had been highly embarrassed by the kiss after the Poseidon game. That might not have happened if the damn enemies weren't looking at her like they were starving dogs and she was one juicy steak. No one takes what belongs to Hiruma Youichi, even if the object of his desire didn't know to whom she belonged yet.

The only problem he had right now was that she was sleeping on his napping couch. He could always just knock her off, but that would make her angry and put his plan back in square one. This would not please him at all...so instead of being the jerk he knew he was, he sat down on the floor next to the couch and used the edge as a pillow and closed his eyes. Not fully asleep, just resting and relaxing, though he did look like he was asleep.

Kagome though, ended up waking up when she turned in her sleep and his spiky hair tickled her nose making her sneeze slightly and open her eyes groggily with a growl.

'_Who dares disturb my slumber'_ A very good impression of an irritated vampire was being done in her head, the visual of fangs and curled hands like claws and angry black eyes, even the hissing was there. All in all, it made her giggle as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. It wasn't until her hands moved from her eyes that she noticed the spiked blonde hair in front of her.

"Hiruma?" She whispered in shock, sitting up on her knees and leaning over edge of the couch to check if he was awake. He wasn't which surprised her again. Kagome would have suspected that he would have just knocked her off the couch instead of taking the floor.

Her fingers twitched as she glanced at his blonde locks and pointy ears. She always wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked or was it just hair gel keeping it spiked like that and well, she always had a thing for pointed, or furry, ears.

Her nimble fingers gently threaded through his hair as her curiosity won over. It was actually as soft as it looked, and the spikes were all natural. Her other hand traced the point of the ear ever so gently.

"You know, if you wanted to touch me so bad all you had to ask and I'd be all yours fucking wench." Kagome jumped as far back as the couch would let her when she heard his signature chuckle. She fidgeted nervously as he stood up, turned around, and leaned down while trapping her in place by placing his hands on either side of her head.

"Uh…I was just…eh…you know…ahem…" It wasn't until Hiruma's words fully sunk in that she stopped her babbling and glared at him darkly. "My name is Ka-Go-Me, not wench, bitch, whore, slut, or any other name you have in that head of yours. Got it?"

Her angry growl was cut short by his amused chuckle. She squeaked when he leaned even closer and their noses were millimeters from touching.

"You like me don't you?"

"WHAT? No…never! I mean, you're such a jerk and I can't stand you." Kagome denied, turning her face to the side in an effort to hide her blush only to have it turned back towards him with one long claw like finger. She, for the second time in one week, had her lips crushed in another bruising kiss. This time though, she felt her body responding and her eyes fluttering shut, even her lips were traitors as they moved with his and allowed him access to her mouth in the form of a gasp.

Now she knew that it was no longer possible to deny the attraction to the devil. Even as she felt him smirk against her lips, she couldn't find the will to be angry with him. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer, just as his hands wound around her waist and the back of her head.

"You belong to me fucking woman. Get used to it." He growled, moving from her lips to nibble on the lobe of her ear.

"I don't care how hot you are, you better learn to use my fucking name." She growled back while yanking on his hair. On the inside though, she was having a frenzied party. The object of her affections not only wanted her, but liked her. Sure he didn't say it aloud, but she had learned to read between the lines.

'_Yep…I have a masochist streak.'_ Hiruma mused, moving in for another harsh kiss.

Outside, the three Ha Ha brothers were high fiving each other. Happy that their cousin and friend had finally gotten what she deserved, and maybe…just maybe…they would both calm down some. But with their fiery attitudes…it was wishful thinking on their part.

They hightailed it out of there as fast as possible when they heard louder sounds coming from the clubhouse. Just because they were happy for them did not mean that they wanted to hear what they did in their spare time.

* * *

Well this was an experiment and I hope you guys liked it! Comments and Criticism are both encouraged and welcomed here, just no flames please. This is a first time thing and I hope it's good enough for me to do more oneshots!


End file.
